Solid organic phosphite stabilizers are widely used as secondary antioxidants in polymer compositions. One commercially available antioxidant is tris(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphite, shown below, a solid antioxidant commonly known as Alkanox™ 240, Irgafos™ 168 and Doverphos™ S-480. U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,709, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the synthesis of tris(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphite by reacting 2,4-di-t-butyl phenol with phosphorus trichloride in the presence of catalyst. The isolated phosphite is described as a white crystalline solid melting between 180-185° C.
